1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to aircraft avionics systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft avionics systems are well known in the art for control aircraft maneuverability. Prior to flight, the avionics systems are typically manually programmed with flight planning information. The manual process results in significant downtime, and in some scenarios, can result in mistakes due to incorrect input.
Conventional avionics systems can also be utilized to display and store flight performance information of the aircraft during flight. The information is useful for monitoring the aircraft performance, to assist with maintenance, and to provide feedback during pilot training.
Although the foregoing developments in the above-described system and method represent great strides, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.